Generally, refrigerator appliances include a cabinet that defines a fresh food chamber for receipt of fresh food items and a freezer chamber for receipt of frozen food items. The fresh food chamber and freezer chamber can be positioned in various locations relative to one another depending upon the particular style of refrigerator appliance. For example, the freezer chamber can be mounted below the fresh food chamber in what is commonly referred to as a “bottom-mount” refrigerator appliance.
Bottom-mount refrigerator appliances can include a freezer drawer that is slidably received within the freezer chamber. In addition, a container, such as a bin or basket, can be mounted or positioned on the freezer drawer such that the container shifts into and out of the freezer chamber as the freezer drawer slides open and closed. With the freezer drawer opened and the container positioned outside of the freezer chamber, a user can access the container to load or unload food items from the container. However, because the freezer chamber is positioned below the fresh food chamber at a bottom of the refrigerator appliance, a user generally has to bend or stoop to reach down into the container and access the food items stored therein. Such bending or stooping can be uncomfortable or undesirable and negatively affect a user's impression or use of the refrigerator appliance.
Accordingly, a refrigerator appliance with features for facilitating access to a container of the refrigerator appliance would be useful. In particular, a refrigerator appliance with features for lifting a container of the refrigerator appliance upwardly to facilitate access to the container would be useful.